Scenes With A Twist
by basket-of-posies
Summary: These are scenes from CSI, rewritten with my own twist. SPOILERS... duh. Mostly NICKGREG.
1. Crash and Burn Scene 19 NickGreg

Scene #19 with a twist

Greg's sitting at his lab table, listening to his blaring rock music, and of course, he's working. Grissom and Nick walk in and Grissom turns the music off.

"I just got a page from James Watson," Grissom states, looking at Greg expectantly.

"And I got one from Francis Crick," Nick adds, "What's going on, Greg?"

Greg looks to the report and then up at the two, "Well as you know... Watson and Crick are the grand-daddies of DNA. Without them, I'd have nothing to do all day." He winks discreetly at Nick, who blushes and clears his throat.

"What have you been doing all day?" He asks, trying to ignore the wink.

"Tox report for you D.B., Miss Pretty in Pink. She died of carbon monoxide poisoning. Blood saturation level of 46.2. No surprise there. Nicotine levels are high -- she was a smoker. And she popped a couple of sleeping pills that night."

"Nothing probative," Grissom comments, shaking his head.

Greg nods, acknowledging the statement, but he's not done yet. "What if I told you that Mr. Arnz had a carbon monoxide blood saturation level of 37 -- nearly 10 lower than his wife. "

"Mrs. Arnz was a smoker. Typically, a smoker's blood is already 10 saturated with C.O.," Grissom counters.

"You mean smokers get a jump start on the poisoning process? Could explain the 10 difference. It could also explain why he lived and she died," Nick finally chimes in.

Greg nods once more, but still, he has more. "Nice theory, but what if I told you that Mr. Arnz had high nicotine levels as well."

"They were both smokers," Nick concludes.

"That still doesn't explain why one lived and one died," Grissom states, a little bit obviously.

"Well, I don't know if this is going to help, but the sleeping pills are zolpidem. Prescription only. I thought I'd save you some time, talked to Lockwood. She didn't have a prescription, but her husband does," Greg tells them.

"Thanks Greg," Grissom nods and turns to leave, Nick behind him. But before Nick leaves, he turns the music player back on and smirks at Greg.

"Gotta text from the hooker from Mandalay Bay, too. You're getting a little less creative with those identities, Greggo," Nick teased before leaving.

Greg grinned and went back to work. They'll talk more about this... later.


	2. Stalker Scene 19 NickGreg

Nick's fuming the plastic bag he found at the scene when Greg knocks lightly on the door.

"Heard you were looking for me?" He asks when he has Nick's attention.

"Greg, come here, I wanna talk to you for a second," Nick says, sounding innocent. Greg knows better though, he hesitates for a moment. Nick notices and tries again, "Come on."

With a breath of air, Greg goes in, stopping when he reaches Nick. "What's up?"

Nick slaps Greg on the back and grasps the back of his neck, causing Greg to tense.

"Hey, ow ow ow, I told you -- I only like it rough in the bedroom," He murmurs, trying to shrug Nick's hand off.

"_Stop_ invading my privacy, man, I don't like it. I'm just trying to do my job. I don't need the extra attention," Nick says through gritted teeth.

Greg knew it had to be something about that. "Okay, but I mean, you're the one who's doing the "Forensic Spotlight" in the department newsletter."

Nick tightens his grip at the comment. "I didn't _do_ **anything**, man. Someone from the community wrote a letter of commendation. Public affairs ran it, cool?"

"Cool," Greg nods and Nick lets go. "It wasn't that lady who lives next to you, I bet. She's always complaining we're too loud at night," He smirks.

"_Greg_," Nick warns and walks around the tank to go back to work.

Greg snickers and decides that was enough for now, he could have more fun later on. Now, he can be helpful, and so he is.


	3. Play With Fire Scene 20 GregWarrick

SCENE #20:

INT. HOSPITAL - GREG'S ROOM -- DAY

(CATHERINE and WARRICK interview GREG who is conscious and lying on his side on the bed.)

GREG: Look, I'm pretty tired.

CATHERINE: This won't take long, Greg. We promise.

WARRICK: Why don't you tell us exactly what happened. As best as you can remember.

GREG: I was working three cases. Mixing solvents.

CATHERINE: Did you notice anything prior to the explosion? A power surge, a spark, a smell? GREG: Plastic. Burning plastic.

(Quick flashback to: In the lab, GREG is standing in the lab next to the fumer.)

GREG: (v.o.) I turned around to see where it was coming from.

(He turns around and it explodes. Cut to: In the hallway, SARA hits the wall. GREG is thrown through the glass wall. End of flashback. Resume to present.)

GREG: After that ... I'm sorry.

WARRICK: It's okay.

GREG: We done?

CATHERINE: Yeah, we're done. Feel better, all right?

WARRICK: Get some rest.

--- Now, the additions ---

Warrick nods at Catherine, acknowledging she was leaving, but he stays sitting. Catherine smiles slightly and nods back, understanding.

When she leaves, Warrick turns back toward Greg and smiles slightly. He reaches out and takes Greg's hand in his own. "You okay, babe?"

Greg scoffs and shakes his head. "Yeah, my back hurts, I can't move, I can't even go to the bathroom, but really, I'm great."

Warricks smiles and shakes his head, "At least you didn't lose your humor." He runs his hand through Greg's hair affectionately.

Catherine taps on the glass, telling Warrick he needs to finish, and he sighs.

"I gotta go," He murmured, standing up. "I'll be back later," He promises, leaning down and kissing Greg's temple, "I love you, get some rest."

Greg smiles and holds onto Warrick's hand for a moment. "I love you, too. Now go be Superman," He smiles.

Warrick smiles and squeezes Greg's hand lightly before he leaves.

Greg misses him all ready.


End file.
